Let Me Show You (What Your Knees Are For)
by Must-Be-Thursday
Summary: While in Purgatory Dean only had to remember to do two things: find Cas, and not die. That was easy, until he met Benny, a vampire who offered him a way out.


**Let Me Show You (What Your Knees Are For)**

While in Purgatory Dean only had to remember to do two things: find Cas, and not die. He didn't know what would happen if he died in purgatory. Would he reset right where he had been standing? Find himself topside? Or would he be back in heaven? It was too risky to find out. And wherever he went, he didn't want to leave without Castiel.

Dean prayed every night, on his knees in the dust and dirt. Voice ringing out in the quiet. In his life, Dean had only learned one prayer, and every night he clasped his hands together and began, "Our father, who art in Heaven..." and ended, "Cas. Please." Maybe Cas wasn't here, maybe he was alone. But deep in his bones he felt that to be untrue. Everything in his being said the angel was there and that he needed to find him. Cas would know what to do. Maybe he could click his heels together and send them home, because they sure weren't in Kansas anymore.

Then he met Benny. Benny the bloodsucker. A big, burly, cajun vampire that saved his life. Around the fire at night, the fire Dean lit to keep the monsters at bay, he would wait until Benny was preoccupied and silently whisper his prayer.

Except Benny was watching, he was always watching. He took in all the little details of Dean and broke him down to parts. The little swagger in his walk, the glint in his eye when he killed, his rough voice as he drilled monsters for information, the wicked curve of his cupids bow lips.

Even covered in mud, and blood, and what might have been guts or leviathan goo, he was gorgeous. Like a pretty little Alice in Monsterland kneeling there in the dirt with his face to the gray sky. Benny had been there for what felt like ages, nothing to do but kill or be killed, at least now he had something nice to look at.

* * *

The next night instead of being content with just watching, Benny stood up from where he had been sitting against an old stump and began circling the kneeling human. If Dean noticed, he didn't show it. Benny was drifting closer and closer, finally close enough to lean down and whisper against the skin at the back of Dean's neck.

"What are you doin' Dean? Prayin' to your angel buddy?" he smirks and Dean can feel the pull of his lips against his skin.

Dean stifles a shiver, thinking of vampire fangs. "Fuck off Benny." He walks forward on his knees about a foot, pulls a concentrating face, and resumes praying.

Benny's hand flexes towards Dean and stops on his shoulder. He levers him around until the man on the ground is looking at him. "Its no use brother, he's not coming."

* * *

Dean's first instinct was to throw a punch. His body automatically reacted to his anger and he cocked his arm back and was already envisioning his blow connecting with Benny's face. Benny was staring down at him, his pupils wide from the darkness and barely controlled lust. He flashed his teeth and gave a low rumbling growl before dipping to press his lips to Dean's.

For a moment it was like kissing granite, before Dean's lips yielded to the kiss. Their mouths parted slightly, Benny sucked Dean's bottom lip, dragging his fangs over it. Dean shuddered and let out a breathy sigh that sounded like a name.

The vampire kissed roughly, lips crushed to lips, teeth clicking together, harsh moans caught in eachother's throats. He disentangled their lips, mouthing over Dean's jaw, sucking a mark below his ear. Benny tongued down his neck, tasting earth and blood covering the underlying taste of Dean's skin and sweat.

He could feel fangs against his skin, but Benny never bit him, just held himself there, teeth and tongue against flesh while Dean nuzzled his cheek against Benny's hair. He ran his arms down Dean's body, stopping to cup his ass before he slowly resumed his standing position.

A hand ran through Dean's hair, from his forehead to the crown, all the way down to rub at the short hairs on the nape of his neck. It drew him in close to Benny's body, his breath ghosting over the damp material of Benny's trousers pressed to his cheek.

* * *

Everything this close to the ground was the same dirt gray, and smelled of decaying leaves and the heady scent of Benny in front of him. Benny was rolling his suspenders over his shoulders and lowering his pants. His thumb brushes over Dean's lips and he sucks it briefly into his mouth running his teeth across the pad. He released the digit and drug his gaze up Benny's body until their eyes met.

Dean laid his palm to rest on Benny's bare thigh, his breath ghosting over the flesh mere centimeters away from him. He drops his eyes and flutters his lashes, the hand returned to his hair, stroking it and calming him as it brings him forward.

* * *

It was sloppy and unpracticed. Hurried and quiet. Benny running his fingers over Dean's scalp, brushing his cheek bones with his thumbs, groaning at every flick of tongue and brush of lips. Benny is mumbling a litany of gibberish mixed with swears and actively pumping his hips to meet the back of Dean's throat. Dean had popped the button on his jeans and had thrust a hand down his pants to fist his cock while the other was gripping Benny's leg for support.

Dean could hear the other's breath hitching in short gasps, his own orgasm building, making his muscles flex and his skin tighten and flush. The hand in his hair is near painful as it releases his head and pushes him back from the body in front of him. Benny groans and something warm and wet streaks across dean's cheeks and chin, the vampire is rubbing the head of his cock over Dean's lips as he strokes through the end of his orgasm.

Dean's hand is a blur as he brings himself closer, grunting and panting, willing himself that last bit over until his heart is thundering, and his toes curling, shaking as he spills over his fingers. He cries out as he finishes, another's name on his lips.


End file.
